Memories
by Hermystic
Summary: Alors que John revient à Baker Street, que les souvenirs ressurgissent et qu'il a une discussion fort intéressante avec Madame Hudson à propos de Sherlock ...
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** Memories

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour pensées sombres en plus d'être indécentes **  
**

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et Mary ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche et comme tous les dimanches, c'est jour de publication ! Comme souvent, j'adopte ici le point de vue de John et cela se situe au tout début de la saison 3.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me trouve devant cette porte tant de fois passées avec mon **ami**. Cette porte qui marque le plus souvent le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Mais surtout cette porte qui cache ce que nous n'avons jamais dit à voix haute …

Par peur, par honte, par ignorance …

Une grande inspiration plus tard et je me saisis du loquet. La porte grince comme si elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et je me tiens immobile sur le seuil submergé par les souvenirs. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ses pas dans les escaliers comme si … il n'avait jamais quitté les lieux. Au loin, j'entends de la musique … Puis des tirs de balle.

Je secoue la tête chassant ces sons si familiers mais ils ne veulent pas partir. **Il** ne veut pas partir. **Il** me hante. Partout. Tout le temps.

Désespéré, j'ouvre les yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous cet afflux de souvenirs.

L'escalier est plus sombre que ce que je pensais. En revanche le couloir du fond est éclairé comme pour compenser cette absence de lumière.

L'obscurité contre la lumière.

La mort contre la vie.

Je m'approche de la porte de notre ancienne logeuse. Je frappe. Personne.

Je frappe à nouveau. Du bruit. Des chaussons qu'on traîne.

« Qui est ce ? Crie une voix bien connue et si ancienne en même temps ... »

Silence. Je ne dis rien. Elle réitère sa question. La porte s'ouvre. Je m'apprête à entrer avant d'être sonné.

Un cri. Ou deux ? Je ne sais pas toujours est-il qu'on se retrouve tous les deux par terre sous le choc.

« J... John Watson ? Bégaye la pauvre logeuse. »

Je lui répondis par une grimace. Oui c'est bien moi.

Promptement, elle se relève et m'aide du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle m'installe de force à la chaise dans l'étroite cuisine.

Elle me regarde. Je la laisse faire. Je sais que j'ai changé. L'immobilité ne fait pas du bien et je le sais mais je n'ai plus de moteur pour bouger.

« Comment allez-vous John ? Dit enfin Mme Hudson,

\- Bien, fut ma réponse brève,

\- Vraiment je veux dire … insiste la logeuse

\- Je … fais avec, lâchais-je du bout des lèvres. »

Dans mes pensées, je savourais les scones et le thé qu'elle m'avait servi. Je me demandais si … on entendait les bruits de tir de là où j'étais. Sans doute puisque Mme Hudson surgissait toujours dans les minutes suivantes.

Est-ce qu'elle … pouvait entendre d'autres bruits aussi ? Beaucoup plus … humains ceux-là ? Je n'osais pas y penser craignant la réponse.

Pourtant rien qu'à l'idée, je frémis. Comment en étais-je arrivé à penser à … ça ? **Il** ne me manquait pas tant que ça n'est ce pas ?

Serrant ma tasse de thé entre les mains, je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence que si … Il me manquait et définitivement pas en tant qu'ami si je sentais bien le début de cette chaleur délicieusement agréable en bas.

Je regardais Madame Hudson les yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle me parlait de … son mari ? Oui c'est ça … Je frémis à cette idée qu'elle ait pu … Idée bénéfique on dirait puisque je n'étais plus aussi … tendu.

Je tremblais encore en pensant comme ça à mon **ami** parti pour de bon.

Je me levais dans l'idée de prendre congé mais une remarque de Mme Hudson me retint encore …

* * *

Et comme la fin le laisse entendre, une deuxième partie est prévue à ce petit texte ! ^^


	2. Partie 2

**Titre :** Memories

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour pensées sombres en plus d'être indécentes **  
**

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et Mary ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et voilà la suite de ce two-shot ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue **Brooke** ;) Comme toujours c'est du point de vue de John ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et les amours alors John ? Demanda Mme Hudson. »

Je restais figé sur place surpris par la question.

« Hé bien … Je suis en couple, dis-je doucement,

\- Si tôt après Sherlock ?! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Sherlock … Il n'y avait rien eu entre nous et encore après sa … disparition tous s'évertuaient encore à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

C'est faux, faux, FAUX.

Elle sursauta. Je crois que j'ai du parler à voix haute.

« Avec une femme, crus-je bon de préciser. »

Regard surpris. Non je ne suis pas … comme ça malgré ce que notre entourage peut penser.

 _« Et cette pensée pas très chaste de tout à l'heure hein t'en fais quoi John ?! Susurre une petite voix._

 _\- Rien du tout, martelais-je avec force, et puis de quoi je me mêle d'abord ?! T'as rien à faire là toi !_

 _\- Cette réaction naturelle a déjà été oubliée alors John ? Ricana la voix faisant fi de la fin de sa phrase_

 _\- Oui tout à fait, affirmais-je avec autant de force que possible,_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu penses toujours à lui ? Dit l'autre_

 _\- Parce qu'il me manque, dis je tout doucement,_

 _\- AH ! Tu vois tu l'avoues enfin ! Dit-il triomphant,_

 _\- J'avoue rien du tout ! Retorquais-je_

 _\- SI !_

 _\- NON !_

 _\- SI !_

 _\- NON !_

 _\- NON !_

 _\- SI !_

 _\- Ça marche toujours, ricana-t-il,_

 _\- Mais … Non je peux pas c'est juste un ami … dis-je la voix brisée_

 _\- Admet le à toi même que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui et ça ira tout de suite mieux après … dit-il avant de se murer dans un silence assourdissant. »_

Silence. Encore. Mme Hudson me regarde étrangement.

« Vous êtes heureux John ? Demanda-t-elle,

\- Je … ne sais pas, dis-je lassé par cette discussion mentale,

\- Pourquoi John ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse,

 **\- Il** … me manque quelque chose et ce à chaque fois que je pense à **lui** chaque jour, chaque heure qui passent … dis-je épuisé par la lutte,

\- Et donc ? Dit-elle suspendue à mes lèvres,

\- Je suis perdu … Jamais je n'avais ressenti … _ça_ avant, dis-je en m'appuyant contre un mur. »

Et c'était vrai. Parce que c'était juste **lui** et pas un autre. Les autres … Ne sont pas à la hauteur des chevilles de Sherlock. Définitivement pas. Il avait … ce quelque chose de mystérieux et si attirant.

Désabusé, je soupirais. Je n'étais pas plus avancé que ça étant donné qu' **il** n'était plus là. J'allais devoir vivre avec.

Souffrir en silence et poursuivre ma petite vie trop bien rangée avec Mary.

Comme un homme normal somme toute.

* * *

Ici sonne la fin de ce two-shot ! Je vous dis donc à très vite pour d'autres petits textes ;)


End file.
